


Some Super-Hero, Some Fairytale Bliss (I want something just like this)

by pameytilla



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bet you can't guess who Emerald Storm is?, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mote tags to be added as I work on this., Reporter Magnus, Slow Burn, Super-Hero Alex, T rated for language, crossover time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: In all fairness, Magnus should have seen this coming. When his boss assigned him to report on the Emerald Storm, he should have said “Thanks but no thanks, I think I’ll stick to writing fluff pieces about puppies where there is no chance of being kidnaped or put in danger.”Or, in which Magnus is a reporter who starts dating the Super-Hero he's supposed to be writing a story on.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Coldplay and the Chainsmokers : Something just like this.
> 
> I don't own any characters and make no profit from this.

In all fairness, Magnus should have seen this coming. When his boss assigned him to report on the Emerald Storm, he should have said “Thanks but no thanks, I think I’ll stick to writing fluff pieces about puppies where there is no chance of being kidnaped or put in danger.”

But he didn't, because he was only slightly scared of his boss (okay a lot scared of her, but Reyna was a scary woman alright?) and partly because this was his first big assignment. Magnus had only ever worked on small fluffy pieces; ones that were never at the front of the paper but towards the end, like look - the world is mean and scary but see how cute this puppy is? So when Reyna assigned him to write about the Emerald Storm he jumped at the chance. 

 

Lately the Emerald Storm was on every tabloid and news show in the city. The green vigilante seemed to have exploded in popularity since the almost bridge collapse that had been averted by the Emerald Storm. People were saying that it was one of the biggest stories of the decade. Despite this, nobody knew anything about the Emerald Storm or whoever was underneath that mask - not for lack of trying though, Magnus might add. 

 

So far, The Augury was one of the only papers not to have published anything about the Emerald Storm directly. Reyna said this was because when they did, she wanted it to be something no-one else had said and not the same old regurgitated story in so many other papers. 

 

And that is how Magnus found himself held captive by some guy who called himself the Emperor. Well, himself and another five civilians who were being held as hostages. 

The Emperor had them sat on the roof of a high rise, bound with rope and pressed back to back with each other. It all felt like some massive cliché.  He had a webcam set  up and was using it to threaten to kill one of his hostages until he got what he wanted. (Magnus wasn't actually clear on what the guy wanted but he was going to assume it was money.) 

Since the rise of super-hero activity this sort of thing had become increasingly common.

 

It took the Emerald Storm about five or ten minutes to find them. The arrival was announced by the cheers and shouts of his fellow hostages. Magnus looked up as the green vigilante swooped down from the sky. The Emperor swore in shock and grabbed his gun and attempted to shoot at the vigilante, who grabbed it’s barrel and twisted it out of his hands. 

The Emperor made to punch upwards and Emerald Storm dodged and countered with a blow that knocked him into a crumpled heap on the ground. 

 

The fight was less dramatic than Magnus had thought it would be. With help he untangled himself from the ropes and headed out of the building.

By then the authorities had arrived and were taking statements and helping civilians where they could. Emerald Storm, had surprisingly stuck around. Magnus weaved his way through what felt like a sea of people, but was probably around twenty, and stopped in front of the vigilante, who was leaning against a police car. 

“Thanks for saving us.” he said.

The vigilante smiled at him. “No problem. That's the job.” 

Magnus nodded. “Right. So you see, I work for the Augury and can I get an interview? It's just that I've been assigned to write a story about you and this is such a rare opportunity, and the world knows almost nothing about you, so can you please tell me something?” he paused to take a breath, “anything?” 

 

The Emerald Storm regarded him amusedly. “Tell you what,” the vigilante said, smirking a little, “You meet me on top of the Augury building tomorrow at noon and we'll talk then.” 

Magnus nodded unable to speak as he felt himself being pulled away by something.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” he said. “Is there something you want me to refer to you as?”
> 
> The green vigilante hesitated before replying, “She and her pronouns - unless I say otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very dialog heavy chapter, also features some Reynabeth.

Magnus had been sat on the roof of the Augury building for about an hour before the Emerald Storm landed on the terrace. He waved at the vigilante widely and picked up his pad and pen. “So,” he said. “Is there something you want me to refer to you as?” 

The green vigilante hesitated before replying, “She and her pronouns  - unless I say otherwise.” 

Magnus nodded. “Can you tell me anything about your life outside super-heroism?” 

She shrugged. “I can't say much without giving anything away.” 

 

About an hour and twenty three questions later, Magnus reached the last one on his list. “Last one,” he said. “How did you come up with the name; Emerald Storm?” 

She laughed. “I didn't, on my first week as a super-hero some bad-guy called me it on TV and then it stuck.” 

Magnus nodded and jotted her answer down. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.” He smiled, “Can I give you anything in return?” 

The vigilante smirked at him. “Just your phone number.” 

Magnus felt his face burn and fumbled with his pen. He wrote his number down and ripped the page out, passing it to her. “Thanks.” Emerald Storm said, before taking a running start and swooping away. 

 

Magnus headed back down to the floor where his cubicle was. His cousin and co-worker Annabeth was waiting for him when he got there, giving him a glare that made him want to sink into the floor. “What the hell Magnus!” she almost shouted. “You’ve been gone for an hour, what were you doing? Did you fall off the roof?” 

Magnus shrugged. “I had an interview with the Emerald Storm,” he said as nonchalantly as possible while he took his seat. 

Annabeth scoffed. “No you didn't.” 

“Yeah.” he insisted. “I did.” 

 

Reyna came out of her office and moved towards them. “Whats going on?” she said, “And where were you Magnus?”

“Apparently he had an interview with the Emerald Storm.” Annabeth answered for him.

Reyna eyed him critically and Magnus shrunk back into his chair. “Well, then I trust you'll have that story done by the end of the week?” 

“Yes, ma'am” he said weakly. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and then turned to Reyna. “Lunch?” She offered smiling. 

Reyna smirked. “It's a date.” 

The pair left Magnus’ desk hand in hand and Magnus turned to face his computer screen. 

 

He opened an empty document and began to type. 

He had just finished his third paragraph when he received a text from an unknown number. It read “ _dont make me look too bad. i got a reputation to uphold. ;)_ ” 

Magnus grinned and replied “ _you didn't say anything that could make me see you in a bad light._ ” 

 

**+Bonus**

 

_ What sets the Emerald Storm apart from other super-heroes is the unique sense of humor and air of mystery around the hero. _

_ While I can't say much that hasn't already been said I can say that the vigilante prefers coffee to tea and has a working knowledge of this country's politics.  _

_ The hero confessed to having the power of flight and enhanced strength, while also hinting about having other powers.  _


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the story was published, Magnus found himself on the roof of his apartment building at midnight in his pyjamas. Why was he up there? Magnus wasn't sure himself but he was certain that it had to do with a certain green vigilante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in format? I'm inconsistent like that. 
> 
> Still don't own any characters or make any profit.

A week after the story was published, Magnus found himself on the roof of his apartment building at midnight in his pyjamas. Why was he up there? Magnus wasn't sure himself but he was certain that it had to do with a certain green vigilante.  
He shuddered and looked up as the Emerald Storm swooped down. “Hi there Maggie!” the vigilante said with gusto. “So good of you to meet with me.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “What do you want?” Since their first meeting the vigilante had been dropping in on him sometimes announced and sometimes not.  
“To see my favorite reporter of course!” Emerald Storm grinned. “What else would you assume I need?”  
Magnus glared at the vigilante in a mock unimpressed way. “On tuesday you needed me to stitch up a bullet wound.”  
The vigilante winced and shifted slightly. “Now you mention it, I could use some - some medical aid?”

Magnus lead the green clad vigilante down two flights of stairs, careful not to jostle any injuries with the hero leaning heavily on him. They reached his apartment and Magnus gingerly lead the way to the bathroom.

“You know I don't have any medical training, right?” he asked while cleaning a particularly deep cut.  
“Yeah,” the vigilante agreed. “but neither do I.”  
Emerald Storm’s boots, gloves and hooded cloak lay strewn on the floor while Magnus put gauze on the vigilante’s wounds. “By the way.” said the hero, “I'm male right now, so him and he pronouns.”  
Magnus noted that the vigilante had green hair, strikingly so. The costume seemed to have been made to compliment it. “So greens your favorite colour.”  
“And pink.” he agreed, tilting his head back slightly. “Shit.” he hissed as Magnus started to stitch a gash.

Eventually when Magnus was satisfied with the fact that the hero was not going to drop dead, he forced the hero into his living room and pushed a mug of tea into his hands. “Are you ever going to tell me your real name?” he asked. “Or let me see your face, without - you know, the mask.”  
“Maybe,” he contemplated. “Maybe, oneday.”  
Magnus knew better than to push it so he changed the subject. “Why me?” he asked. “Of all the people that could help you, why me?”  
He shrugged. “You were recommended through a mutual friend.” The hero shrugged. “They were right.”  
Magnus’ eyes narrowed. “Recommended? By who? Which friend?”  
Emerald storm touched his finger to his nose in the secrets gesture.

The vigilante finished his tea, and Magnus couldn't help but enjoy his company. He brought the green costume from the bathroom to the waiting hero in his living room. “Are you leaving?” he asked.  
“Yeah.” he said as he pulled on his gloves. Magnus opened his balcony doors and the pair stepped out into the cold. “Thanks for everything Maggie.” he said. “I'll see you around.” With that he pressed his mouth to Magnus’ for a moment before jumping of the balcony railing, leaving Magnus gaping after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at pink-berries


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had typed about five words before there was tapping on the glass. Magnus turned to see the Emerald Storm waving at him. “What are you doing?” he mouthed.
> 
> “Meet me on the fire escape” the vigilante mouthed back before disappearing around the side of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter in two days? Here ya go.

He was supposed to be writing another fluff piece on some cat that was saved from a tree by a fireman. (Reyna swore it made people feel better while Magnus was skeptical.) But instead he found his attention drifting towards the window next to him.

He had typed about five words before there was tapping on the glass. Magnus turned to see the Emerald Storm waving at him. “ _What are you doing_?” he mouthed.

“ _Meet me on the fire escape_ ” the vigilante mouthed back before disappearing around the side of the building.

 

Magnus scrambled out towards the fire escape where his favorite green hero was waiting with takeout containers. “I brought falafel.” the vigilante paused. “from Fadlans.”

“Awesome.” Magnus said. The pair sat down on the fire escape and opened the containers.

“I’m she and her today.” she said around bites of food.“So what're you writing?”

Magnus shrugged. “Some boring fluff piece cliché. What brings you round these parts anyways?”

She passed him the bottle of lemonade they were sharing. “The usual. Stopping crime, saving civilians - you know.” she said nonchalantly.

Magnus nodded, but he didn't know - most people could never even dream of doing what Emerald Storm did.  

“So do you have a job, other than saving people - I mean.”

She hummed. “I'm a barista.”

 

* * *

 

 

She leant in and pressed her lips to his. Magnus faintly registered that she tasted of falafel. They pulled away and Magnus felt heat creep up his face. “What - why - what?” he stuttered.

The vigilante shrugged. “I like you” she said.

Magnus tried to say something but it came out as an incoherent jumble of sounds. He swallowed air. “O-okay. Where do we go from here?”

“We'll see. Whichever way the wind blows and all that.” She offered him her hand and their fingers interlocked with each others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was screwed. Reyna was going to kill him, if Annabeth didn't get there first.
> 
> Nico Di Angelo, a co worker of Magnus’ who worked on the same floor as him, threw a picture onto his desk first thing in the morning. “That’s you.” he said. “And that's your datemate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but I wanted to get this out before I went on holiday for a few weeks.

Magnus was screwed. Reyna was going to kill him, if Annabeth didn't get there first. 

Nico Di Angelo, a co worker of Magnus’ who worked on the same floor as him, threw a picture onto his desk first thing in the morning. “That’s you.” he said. “And that's your datemate.” 

“My what?” Magnus said as he picked up the picture and looked at it. “Oh.” 

The picture was from the other day, where Magnus had been sat on the fire escape with the Emerald Storm, specifically one of them kissing.  “The source named you, and the building. Reyna’s pissed and wants to see you in her office.”

Magnus resisted the urge to slam his head into his desk and scream. “When?” he asked. 

“Now.” Nico said and smirked. “Good luck.” 

 

He headed to Reyna’s office and rapped on the door. “Come in.” Reyna said. 

Magnus stepped in, the first thing he noticed were the statues of dogs in gold and silver Reyna had on her desk to intimidate people. (It worked.) 

“Magnus.” Reyna said. “Since this, revelation - there has been queries into your ability to be professional regarding a certain vigilante and other heroes in general,” she paused. “For that reason you will not be working on any major stories until we see fit.” Magnus’ face must have fallen because Rena added, “It was this or firing you, your cousin persuaded me not to.” 

  
Magnus mumbled his thanks and apologies and Reyna dismissed him. He made a mental note send a thank you text to Annabeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr at pink-berries.


End file.
